A Recurring Moment
by revenanttrickster
Summary: The Winter Cup was finally over and the Generation of Miracles finally forge their broken bonds because of their phantom player. But they woke up one day only to find that they went back to three years ago...where everything started. Can they go back to their own time or will the temptation of changing the past proved too much for them to handle?
1. 1Q: A Day of Clear Blue Skies—Restart

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**A/N: **Most of the time travel fics I've read were always Kuroko going back in time and I thought what if the GOM were the ones who goes back to the past and this was the product of it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**1****st**** Quarter: A Day of Clear Blue Skies—Restart**

* * *

When Akashi opened his eyes, he knew something was amiss.

He woke up not in his bedroom in his family's house in Kyoto but in his old bedroom situated in Tokyo. And the white and light blue uniform of Teikou Middle School hanging on the corner of the room was also a dead giveaway. He slowly sat from his bed and narrowed his eyes at the clock on his nightstand and the date shown on it. He wasn't surprised when he went to the bathroom and saw two familiar red ruby eyes staring back at him in his reflection.

Akashi sighed as he lightly drummed a finger on the sink thoughtfully. Of all the things that he'll come across, time traveling was not part of his list. But the situation he's facing right now proved otherwise. He doesn't know much about time traveling as he doesn't believe any of it and wondered how he came back in time and what triggered it.

He couldn't change things in the past as it would create a time paradox and might change or erase his original timeline, he knew that much. But supposedly the key to going back is _to change the past_? That could also be a possibility. In any case, he only knew of one person that could be the center to this occurrence.

As a plan start to form in his mind, Akashi calmly put on his uniform and quietly ate his breakfast. His father just like last time wasn't around and he was glad for that as he was busy setting up his plan in motion and wouldn't want any distraction. As soon as he was finished, he ordered his driver to prepare the car.

Akashi left his house earlier than he did in the original timeline.

He smirked as he watched the familiar scenery outside the window of the car. He had a lot of things to take care of after all.

**xXx**

Immediately after Midorima put on his glasses, he noticed the difference in the room he woke up in than the room he slept in last night. He didn't panic though and just calmly analyzed the situation.

He scanned his room. The obvious Teikou uniform, the calendar displayed on his nightstand showing the month of April three years ago and the phone book lucky item that he prepared on his first day as a middle schooler if he remembered correctly.

The only possible conclusion Midorima could come up with is that he got sent back in time. The only question is how he got back.

He then frowned. Unless Takao pulled a prank on him and pulled this off but that would be unlikely to happen since Takao doesn't know anything about what happened in Teikou much less the accurate condition his room was in three years ago (or rather this present time).

Hearing his mother calling him down for breakfast, Midorima put aside the questions plaguing his mind about the state he was in and prepared for his first day in Teikou. Again.

**xXx**

"Atsu-chan, wake up! You're going to be late!"

Murasakibara burrowed deeper in his bed as he was too sleepy and doesn't want to get up yet. He groaned in complaint when his cover was snatched away from him but he still stayed on his bed.

"Don't be late in your first day of school Atsu-chan!"

Murasakibara thought that he must be dreaming since he could recall that it was only late February. He also remembered that he was supposed to be at his dorm room in Yosen and not at his family home. Unless time flew by without his notice and is now April and was starting his day as a second year in high school. But it still doesn't explain why his older sister was there though.

"Atsu-chan!"

Murasakibara blearily opened his eyes and then stared long and hard at his sister, who was wearing her high school uniform. "Arara, why are you wearing your old uniform nee-chan?" he asked in bemusement.

His sister only raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about Atsu-chan?" she said and looked at him in confusion. "It's obviously new."

Murasakibara languidly sat up on his bed. "But aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"It's only my first day in high school," his sister said and stared at him worriedly. "Are you okay Atsu-chan? If you're sick you can skip school today and don't worry about Mom, I'll explain it to her."

Murasakibara shook his head and finally noticed the uniform hanging on the wall behind his sister. "Teikou," he idly said.

"That's right. It's your new school."

Murasakibara stared at his uniform for a moment before standing up from his bed. He could feel the concerned gaze his sister was giving him.

"Are you sure you're okay Atsu-chan?"

Murasakibara slowly nodded his head and said that he's going to change into his uniform. His sister then left the room after telling him that breakfast was ready. He quickly changed and went down the kitchen and saw his mother cooking, his father reading the newspaper and his third older brother, who was in his last year as a high school student, eating across from his sister. His oldest sibling must have left for work while the second one was in college and stayed at the dorms.

The Murasakibara family ate their breakfast peacefully with the occasional ask of another serving from their youngest. While eating, Murasakibara observed his family and saw that they act normally and doesn't seem to know anything about what's happening to him.

Murasakibara left his house with only one thing in mind and that is he went back in time to three years ago. He stopped for a moment when another thought flashed in his mind, was he the only one who got sent back or were there others.

Murasakibara continued his way while munching some potato chips. The answer to his questions lies in Teikou after all.

**xXx**

"Dai-chan, wake up!"

"Shut up Satsuki!" Aomine yelled as he turned his back and tugged the cover over his head to muffle the pink head's voice. "It's Saturday and I'm too tired from practice last night."

"You're still dreaming Dai-chan! It's the first day of school, wake up!"

Aomine frowned confusingly at his childhood friend's words. Satsuki must be the one dreaming and not him. It's only February, how can it be the first day of school. He groaned when Momoi slapped his back hard.

He whirled to yell at Momoi only to drop his jaw open in shock. He blinked and rubbed his eyes a few times but the view was still the same, Momoi wearing a very familiar white and light blue uniform. He pointed a shaking finger at her. "Wh-What are you wearing?"

Momoi smiled and straightened the white blazer of her uniform. "It's my uniform, silly. It's our first day in middle school."

He gawked at Momoi and noticed that she looked younger than the last time he's seen her which was only last night and even her pink hair was shorter than before. But it could also be the work of make-up and maybe Satsuki might have cut her hair.

Aomine scowled at his childhood friend. "If this is your idea of a joke then it's not funny Satsuki. I'm not suffering through middle school again."

"Mou Dai-chan! I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Momoi said and pouted at him.

Aomine blinked. It seems like Momoi wasn't acting and was actually telling the truth. He looked around his room and saw that his posters of Mai-chan that he decorated on his wall were gone and instead the posters of basketball players he admired were adorned on it. He remembered that he torn them down and hid them away when he was on his last year in Teikou.

He also glanced down at his own body and noticed the obvious difference right away. The muscles and hard planes that he acquired through basketball practice weren't there and besides he could feel that he gotten shorter as well.

If what Momoi said was true, then that means…

Aomine gaped at the pink haired girl in front of him in daze. This can't be happening and this kind of thing only happens in movies, books or even manga but not in real life. "You have got to be kidding me," he distractedly grumbled, denying everything with all his might.

He absentmindedly saw Momoi furrowing her brows worriedly before placing a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "You're not sick, are you Dai-chan?"

Aomine was still frozen in shock to answer her and then suddenly grabbed his phone on the nightstand to check the date. Even though he knew what was happening he still was surprised to find the date on his cellphone.

"No way," was the only thing he managed to say.

Aomine couldn't believe it; he really traveled back to the past.

**xXx**

Kise blinked his amber eyes in a daze, watching as his older sisters prepared breakfast. He turned to the calendar hanging on the wall but no matter how much he rubbed his eyes, pinched himself to check if he was still dreaming or ask his sisters; the answer was still the same.

He somehow managed to go back in time and into his first day as a middle schooler.

He was shocked when one of his sisters woke him up and told him that it was his first day in middle school. He was too stunned to say anything else and automatically changed into his Teikou uniform. He was still grasping on what's going around with him. Thankfully, he was still in the right frame of mind to keep his mouth shut or else he'll worry his older sisters.

"Ryou-chan, the model agency where I send your picture called and would like to meet you today after school."

Kise blinked when his oldest sister's words registered in his brain. He almost forgot that this was also the time when his modeling career started. He was about to refuse the offer but changed his mind since modeling is fun for him, not as much as fun as basketball but being a model is a part of him and would missed doing it.

Speaking of basketball, if he really did came back to the past it could also mean that he could change things like joining the basketball club earlier for example. And with his knowledge that he accumulated in playing basketball from the future, he was sure that he could get in the first string in one try. And if he trained and practiced hard enough he might be chosen as a regular rather than Haizaki.

With that in mind, Kise easily accepted his peculiar situation and ate his meal with so much enthusiasm. He almost choked on his miso soup when he heard what his sister said.

"I didn't know that you're that excited to be a model!"

**xXx**

"I'll be going now," Kuroko said as he left his home, a book on his right hand as he made his way towards his new school.

He looked up when a lone sakura petal dropped onto his book and saw the sakura trees in full bloom showering the path with vibrant shades of pink. It was still early so he took his leisure time walking and enjoyed the soft breeze passing by and the fluttering sakura flowers.

Even with the tranquil atmosphere and scenery and the calm composure that he was outwardly showing, Kuroko still couldn't settle his fast beating heart without him knowing the reason why. He almost chalked it up as an anxiety on his first day of school but he never felt anything like this before. His instincts were warning him of something he couldn't identify.

He paused on his musings when he saw the gate of Teikou Middle School and concentrated on the book on his hand. He expertly evaded the people that almost bumped into him because of his weak presence. He walked on towards the auditorium where the freshman orientation was being held.

Suddenly, he froze and halted on his steps when a cold chill went through his body. This was too much and every part of his body screamed at him to go away, from what he doesn't know. He instinctively knew that what awaited him isn't dangerous or anything like that but it could somehow affect him in a way.

Kuroko took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he gathered the courage that he knew he needed.

In spite of everything, Kuroko managed to continue on his way though he was cautious more than ever before.

**xXx**

"What club are you going to join Dai-chan?"

"Basketball," Aomine answered without a second thought.

He glanced at Momoi to his side when he felt her intense gaze on him. Scowling, he said, "What?"

"Something's wrong with you Dai-chan," Momoi said as she gazed up at him, worried and confuse at the same time. "You're more sullen, grouchy and too quiet. You're very different than the usual Dai-chan I know."

Aomine inwardly snorted. Of course, he'll be different; three years can change a person. But Momoi doesn't know that and the Aomine she knows is much livelier, innocent (okay, maybe not that innocent) and only has basketball on his mind.

Just because he came back in the past doesn't mean that he has to act like his old self. He can't do it. Too many things have already happened and acting like his old self isn't going to help one bit.

Aomine unconsciously clenched his fists as he remembered what happened during his years in Teikou. He and Kuroko may be okay in the future, they had settled their differences and the teal head gave him back what he had lost and more, his love for basketball and an opponent he can go all out against. But still, if he really is in the past then that means that he can change the things he secretly regretted.

He sighed when he remembered the look of shock in Kuroko's face when he didn't bump his fist or the tears spilling from those sky blue eyes of Kuroko when he said that he doesn't remember how to receive his passes anymore. But what he really hates the most was seeing the familiar cold eyes of Kuroko which was the same as the indifferent eyes he saw whenever he stared at a mirror.

He doesn't want to see any of that to happen again.

Aomine doesn't know why he came back to the past but this was he's second chance and he vowed that he'll change things this time. For Kuroko's sake and for himself.

**xXx**

Kise internally groaned as the principal droned on and on. He discreetly yawned and saw how a couple of students were doing the same thing. Who wouldn't when the principal was talking for almost half an hour and the teachers weren't even trying to stop the man. He really wished that time would move forward to the end of class so he could join the basketball club which is kind of ironic considering his circumstances.

He couldn't wait to see and meet his former—or rather future teammates though he knew that he has to tone down his excitement since they don't know him yet and might get suspicious or the most likely case to happen, label him as weird.

But the one person he really couldn't wait to see was Kuroko, his instruct—

Kise stopped on his thought and almost gasped in surprise. He just now remembered that the teal head was admitted in the third string when Kuroko first joined the basketball club and only got promoted to first string because of Akashi's help. If he joined today then that means that Kuroko wouldn't be his instructor (not like he needed it) since the teal head won't be in the first string. It also means that he won't see his beloved Kurokocchi until Akashi makes his move.

Kise's amber eyes glimmered when he recalled something. _But_ _Kurokocchi stays late to practice in the fourth gym according to Aominecchi. It means I can stay and practice there with Kurokocchi although Aominecchi will be there as well. _He shrugged, he guessed it was fine since Aomine is Kuroko's light and partner after all.

Kise smiled, disregarding some girls obviously staring at him. Just as he thought, he couldn't wait for classes to end.

"But really, when will this orientation end," he sulkily complained.

**xXx**

Murasakibara munched on his Maiubo, he got hungry since the orientation took so long and tried to eat his potato chips in there but was confiscated by the teachers. He ignored the students secretly pointing, staring and whispering at him. They act as if this was the first time they saw a tall person before.

He walked towards the bulletin board to check his class though he already knew which class he belongs to and remembered that he was in the same class as Akashi back then. With his height, he easily saw his name and tried to find the red head's name in his class.

He slightly frowned when he couldn't find Akashi's name. To be sure, Murasakibara searched the red head's name in other classes and immediately found it. But what caught his attention wasn't Akashi's name but another name listed on the same class. It was Kuroko Tetsuya.

Murasakibara stopped eating his snack. This was the first deviation that he encountered ever since he went back to the past. Sure, there were minor alterations that happened but most of it was due to his conscious decision to change it but the rest was still the same as before.

This difference can only mean one thing. He wasn't the only one who went back in time.

**xXx**

Midorima placed down his lucky item and a book about time traveling theories that he scoured in his house on his desk. The book didn't help him that much and from what he can ascertain the only thing that can make him go back to his original timeline was to change the event that led him back to the past, which is pointless considering that he doesn't know why and how he went back in time and never once thought of time traveling until now.

The only thing that he can assume as an important event that happened during middle school was when the Generation of Miracles broke apart. And if that is the incident that he needed to change then it would be a huge and hard task for him.

He isn't known to be a sociable person so for him to be the glue that will stick his teammates together is a preposterous idea. The only person that Midorima got along with was Akashi and making the red head do anything is highly impossible. He couldn't make Aomine and Kise to stop bickering and even he at times (though he was reluctant to admit it) also got into disputes with Murasakibara while Akashi just let them be as long as their performances in basketball was up to the red head's standards.

The only one who could stop those fights was…

Midorima thought deeply. Kuroko could be the key to unlocking this strange phenomenon. Out of all of them, the phantom player was the most devastated when their team's bond severed. He was also the person who taught them all about teamwork and proved his words through his basketball.

Maybe what he was supposed to do is to help Kuroko achieved what he couldn't accomplish in the original timeline and that is to never break the bond of their team.

Midorima sighed. This was going to be a long and hard work.

**xXx**

Kuroko was peacefully enjoying his book as he sat in his seat at the back of the class near the window. Due to his weak presence, he knew that none of his classmates would talk to him and probably haven't notice that he was sitting there. But he didn't mind, he was already used to it. He was glad that strange feeling he had a while ago suddenly vanished and just bask in the solitude that he was in.

He was too engrossed in the novel that he was reading that he didn't notice that someone took the seat beside his until he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned to his right and blinked when he saw red ruby eyes gazing intently at him matching the other's bright red hair.

"Did I disturb you?"

Kuroko ignored the tug in his chest when he heard the red head's voice and shook his head, staring straight at the other's sharp eyes. He was also surprised that the red head detected him right away and was somewhat curious as to how. "Do you need something?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to introduce myself to my seatmate," the red head said and held out a hand to him. "I'm Akashi Seijuurou."

Kuroko shook the offered hand and then looked down at their linked hands when he felt an electricity coursing through him when their hands touched. Judging by the other's relaxed expression, it seems that it was only him that felt it or maybe it was his imagination. He introduced himself. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you."

Akashi let out a soft smile. "I hope we get along well Tetsuya."

Kuroko ignored the feeling of déjà vu that he felt when Akashi said his first name. "I hope so, too Akashi-kun."

* * *

**A/N: **Honestly, I don't know how the story will progress but I guess I'll just see where it goes...


	2. 2Q: Reenactment

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**A/N: **I was supposed to post this yesterday but I got sidetracked and procrastinated a little. But better late then never, right?

Thanks to my reviewers: **BadyGuz, AngelDono, animeangel98, allenfan, FallenxLinkin, DreamersSymphony, maybe143, Rika Tone, FreeWeirdGal, sereneskydragonslayer, Neellok, izumiko, Chiisaiuki, fostinefoli, LoveMuffins, Eleoopy, StarDrop, chunminie, AsianCutie93, Matsukaze Tenma, Independent Not in Love, gsinbyk, 50V** and **2 Guests** as well as the favorite and follow alerts!

* * *

**2****nd**** Quarter: Reenactment**

* * *

Kuroko half-listened as their English teacher droned on about the rules and such on her class. Since it was the first day, the teachers seemed more laidback, just explaining what they will expect for the rest of the school year. But he knew that it was just a farce and after the first week was over, they'll turn back to being serious and pushed their students to study harder. Such is the way of being a Teikou Middle School student or so he had heard.

Working the advantage of having a weak presence, he looked out the window and watched the sakura petals in the courtyard dance around in the wind and fall into the ground. Sensing someone's eyes on him, he turned to his seatmate—Akashi Seijuurou, who was slightly smiling at him and nodded his head to the front.

He focused his attention back to the teacher, who was explaining about a year-long project and told them to pick a partner for it.

"You wouldn't mind if I'm your partner, right Tetsuya?"

Kuroko turned to the red head beside him. He got the feeling that Akashi wasn't really asking him but more of a decision being made and had no choice but to go along with it. Nevertheless, he nodded his consent. "I don't mind having Akashi-kun as my partner."

They shifted their focus back to their English teacher though his mind was still at his red haired classmate. It was subtle but from his observations, Akashi seems to know a lot of things about him like volunteering to be his partner and even offered to be his tutor in his weakest subjects such as Science, Math and just now English. Akashi even helped him to be noticed by the teachers when they took attendance. Also, Akashi lent him a copy of a book that they were going to discuss in Japanese Literature and even recommended interesting novels from the library that suits his tastes even if he hasn't told him that he was an avid reader (though technically, he was reading when Akashi first saw him but still that doesn't say much). And Akashi even offered him vanilla candy during their break time and vanilla is his favorite.

But even so, he wasn't worried. He got a feeling that Akashi isn't a dangerous person and wouldn't try to harm him. He was just curious as to why the red head seemed to know him though he could pass his observations off as coincidence.

The school bell then rang, signaling their lunch break. Kuroko tidied up his notes before taking out the bento his mother made.

"Tetsuya, let's have lunch together," said Akashi.

It didn't escape his notice that Akashi seemed to order a lot and even most of their classmates listen to him and do as he bid, but he couldn't blame them. The red head exudes a charismatic charm and showed excellent leadership capabilities that you couldn't just help but follow his lead.

"Where do you suggest we eat Akashi-kun?" he asked.

"The rooftop," Akashi simply answered and gestured for him to follow.

**xXx**

"You really don't eat much, do you Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he watched him eat.

Kuroko glanced at his meager bento and to Akashi's elegant one. "I don't have much of an appetite."

"You should eat a little more Tetsuya," Akashi said. "It will do well for your body and health."

"I'll keep that in mind Akashi-kun," he said before taking a bite of his karaage.

Akashi sighed at his answer but they resumed eating their lunch in companionable silence. Even though they've only just recently met, he sensed camaraderie between him and Akashi. He hoped that they'll be good friends throughout their middle school.

Akashi broke the silence between them. "Are you interested in joining any club Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded before swallowing. "I'm going to join the basketball club."

"What a coincidence, I'm going to join the basketball club as well."

He blinked. "Really? Akashi-kun is playing basketball, too?"

"Yes," Akashi nodded. "It's a sport that uses not only your physical aspects but your mental abilities for strategizing as well."

"That's true," he agreed. "Does Akashi-kun play basketball well?"

"You could say that," Akashi vaguely replied. "What about you Tetsuya?"

"I'm not that particularly good," he said. "I can't even shoot the ball properly through the net." He turned to Akashi, who was watching him carefully. "But I'll do my best and practice hard so I could play in matches. I have a promise to fulfill after all."

He noticed how Akashi slightly gripped his chopsticks tighter in the corner of his eye when he said that but quickly dismissed it.

"What kind of promise?" Akashi asked before eating a tamagoyaki.

Kuroko let out a small smile as he recalled his promise with Ogiwara. "I made a promise with my childhood friend that we'll face each other again in an official match."

Akashi looked at him. "You do know that Teikou has at least a hundred members in their basketball club, right?"

"They do?" he asked in surprise. Truthfully, he didn't know that.

"Yes," said Akashi, nodding a little. "I've heard that their try-outs are hard and they follow strict rules since they want maintain their winning streak in the Championships."

He thoughtfully looked down at his lunch. "Hearing that from Akashi-kun, I wonder if I could even join much less play."

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to discourage you Tetsuya."

He brought his gaze back to his red haired classmate.

Akashi smiled. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Kuroko gave the red head a small smile of his own. "Thank you Akashi-kun."

Was it his imagination or did he saw a flicker of pain in Akashi's eyes for a second?

He mentally shook his head. "I hope I'll get to play with Akashi-kun in the same court one day."

Akashi smiled a secretive smile. "Don't worry Tetsuya. I'm sure we'll get to play together soon."

**xXx**

Akashi and Kuroko were walking down the hallway as they made their way back to their classroom when someone called for Akashi.

"Aka-chin~"

The both of them looked back and saw a very tall student with purple hair languidly walking up to them while munching some chocolate bar in right hand while the other carrying a plastic bag filled with variety of snacks and was staring at them thoughtfully.

"Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, how are you?" Murasakibara greeted them.

At the corner of his eyes, Akashi noticed Kuroko's confused expression and before Murasakibara could expose their secret, he introduced the purple head. "Tetsuya, this Murasakibara Atsushi, a friend of mine." He turned to Murasakibara, staring at him knowingly, giving him a silent message. "Atsushi, this Kuroko Tetsuya, my classmate."

He watched as Kuroko silently let the purple head pat him on the head. "Does Murasakibara-kun know me? You called me Kuro-chin."

He interrupted before Murasakibara could come up a lie to answer the teal head's question. "Tetsuya, you wouldn't mind if I talk with Atsushi first, would you?"

Kuroko shook his head. "I don't mind Akashi-kun. I'll go ahead then." He slightly bowed to Murasakibara and said, "Nice to meet you, Murasakibara-kun."

He watched Kuroko's retreating figure before turning to Murasakibara. "Follow me."

Akashi led the purple head in the courtyard where they could freely talk alone without any interruption and without anyone hearing their conversation.

"Aka-chin, doesn't Kuro-chin remember us?" Murasakibara asked, once they were alone.

He crossed his arms. "It's more accurate to say that Tetsuya didn't come from the future like us," he said.

"Aka-chin doesn't seem surprised that I also came from the future."

He stared at Murasakibara for a moment before turning to the sakura trees and its falling flowers. "It doesn't make any sense if I was the only one who went back in time specifically in here. I figured that the rest of our former team is here as well."

He returned his gaze back to the purple head. "Though I'm quite surprised that Atsushi first noticed that everyone else is here as well."

Murasakibara shrugged at him. "I only noticed because Aka-chin moved to Kuro-chin's class."

Akashi nodded, accepting his reason. "Good. We'll explain to everyone else about Tetsuya when we see them at the gym later."

"Eh, even Kise-chin? Won't he join next year?"

"Ryouta wouldn't waste time to interact with Tetsuya and Daiki earlier. Besides, he wouldn't pass up the chance to steal the regular spot from Haizaki," he explained.

"That's true," Murasakibara agreed. He then stared at him thoughtfully. "What about Kuro-chin, Aka-chin? Are you going to teach Kuro-chin his misdirection now so he could be placed at the first string with us?"

He shook his head. "Not yet, Tetsuya isn't ready yet."

"What do you mean Aka-chin?"

"The reason Tetsuya successfully developed misdirection from the clues I'd given him before was his unyielding determination to play with Daiki in the same court as well as his promise with his childhood friend. The rest I helped him foster it," he said. "If I tell Tetsuya the misdirection style now, he wouldn't give the same exact result as he did in the original timeline and wouldn't be able to improve greatly. Tetsuya has to resolve himself into doing the best he can for himself and for the team."

"I understand," said Murasakibara. "Aka-chin really expects a lot from Kuro-chin, huh?"

Akashi smiled a small smile. "Of course, Tetsuya is the only person who exceeded my expectations after all."

**xXx**

Kise whistled as he made his way to gym where the basketball try-outs are. He waited for the whole class to end so he could finally join the basketball club. His amber eyes wandered around the gym as he stepped inside, shocked at how many students were there for the try-outs. Since he only joined at the start of his second year, he never knew that there were a lot of people hoping to be a part of the Teikou basketball team. He guessed it was to be expected considering Teikou's reputation.

He casually strolled around, hoping to see familiar faces even if they didn't know him yet. And, of course, he first saw the tallest person inside the gym, his purple hair and the overflowing snacks he was carrying around was making him standout. He happily made his way towards Murasakibara. He could befriend the purple head earlier and it would give him a sense of familiarity if he's with Murasakibara.

He stopped at the purple head's left and gave a friendly smile. "Hi," he greeted.

Murasakibara turned to him still munching a chocolate bar. "Ah, Kise-chin you're here."

He laughed. "Yeah, I was—"he suddenly stopped and stared wide-eyed at the purple head. "W-What?! Y-You—"

"You were right Aka-chin," said Murasakibara.

"I'm never wrong Atsushi."

Kise knew that voice. His eyes shifted to the person beside the purple head and gulped when Akashi's sharp red eyes caught his. "A-Akashicchi?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost Ryouta," Akashi nonchalantly commented.

He took a step back and bumped into someone. He spun around to apologize only to stop.

"Watch where you're go—Kise?"

His jaw dropped open in shock. "A-Aominecchi!"

"AHH!" they both screamed while pointing at each other incredulously.

"What the hell are you doing here Kise?"

"You, too!" he shouted and then paused. "Wait, you know me?!"

"What's with all the ruckus here?"

He and Aomine both whirled around and found Midorima walking towards them while carrying a phone book in his left hand.

"Mi-Midorimacchi!"

The green head's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at seeing him. "Kise?"

"Good, now everyone is here."

Every one of them turned to Akashi after he said that; as if the red head planned all of this to happen (he wouldn't be surprised if that were the case).

Akashi eyed each of them. "It's a good thing that all of you remembered our usual meeting place—under Atsushi."

"I'm not a landmark Aka-chin," Murasakibara pouted.

"Wait just a damn second!" Aomine shouted, glaring at Akashi. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"I will explain, but first"—Akashi glared right back at Aomine—"lower your voice Daiki. You're attracting unwanted attention."

Kise's eyes furtively glanced around and finally noticed that almost everyone in the gym were staring and whispering about them.

"There's a free spot over there Aka-chin," Murasakibara said as he pointed somewhere to their right.

"Let's go," Akashi ordered, leading the way.

And as if on auto-pilot, Kise found himself silently following the red head with no complaints and with the rest of his former—or rather future teammates in tow.

**xXx**

"Okay, tell me, what's going on?" Aomine immediately asked as soon as they were out of earshot. "Are all of you here also from the…from the…"

"Yes, we also came from where you were Daiki," supplied Akashi when he couldn't finish his sentence.

He stared at the red haired for a while. "You're kidding me, right? How did all of you get here? Why the hell are we even here in the first place?!"

"You're panicking Aomine," Midorima observed.

"Who wouldn't!?" He turned his eyes back to Akashi. "Tell me, why did this happen? You know everything, right Akashi?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm surprise that you highly regard me that way, Daiki. But unfortunately, even I don't know why or how we sent back here. All I know is that somehow the answer lies with Tetsuya."

He blinked. "Tetsu?"

"Wait, Akashicchi," Kise interrupted. "Was Kurokocchi sent back here, too just like us?"

Akashi shook his head. "No, he didn't."

Aomine scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "If Tetsu didn't came back here with us then what made you say that Tetsu is the answer to all of this?"

Akashi stared at him for a moment and though Akashi's eyes were both still red, he instinctively knew that Akashi was observing him with his Emperor Eye. "You and I both know that Tetsuya is the focal point of what happened before." Akashi crossed his arms and pensively eyed each of them. "There's no point in pretending, we all knew what we must do if we sent back here, right?"

Kise pocketed his hands in his shorts while frowning. "To stop what happened in third year, to what happened—to what we did to his friend," he answered.

"Even before that Ryouta," said Akashi.

Aomine stared at a distance, he couldn't face them when his mind kept replaying what happened in middle school, particularly…"To strengthen our bond with Tetsu instead of destroying it," he find himself answering.

Akashi nodded. "That's right."

"But Akashi," Midorima interjected. "Even if we knew what's going to happen it doesn't mean that everything will go accordingly to what we want. What if because we changed one instance and another outcome that we didn't predict will come? What if somehow this outcome is more severe than we can handle?"

"I already thought of that Shintarou," said Akashi. "We'll take that risk. But just the same, we won't change any major occurrences that will happen up to the point where we diverge from the original timeline and maintained our bond as a team. Understood?"

Kise sighed and shook his head. "I really don't get it but we just have to reconnect and get along, right?"

"Kise-chin is really slow~" Murasakibara remarked and looked at Akashi, ignoring Kise's whines. "Does that mean that we will be here for three years? What about the place where we came from, Aka-chin?"

"It's safe to say that since we changed the past, the future will change as well."

Kise looked at Akashi in shock. "So what you're saying Akashicchi is that we might go back to a future that is different than where we came from? Like I won't meet all my senpai in Kaijou?"

"That is a possibility," answered Akashi. "But we could still separate and attend the high schools we picked so the future won't change dramatically."

"Ugh! This is all so confusing!" Kise complained.

Akashi then turned to look at him. "Daiki, you're too quiet."

Aomine averted his eyes from those sharp red ones. "I heard you, just like Kise said we just have to get along, right? It's a pain in the ass if you ask me, we're not that even close before," he said, shrugging casually but judging by the stare that Akashi was giving him, he knew that he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Akashi-kun."

He jumped in surprise and whirled around to find the teal head standing behind him, looking at Akashi.

Akashi softly smiled at Kuroko. "Ah, Tetsuya you're here."

He gaped at the red head in astonishment; it has been a long time since he last saw Akashi smiled. Recently, all his been doing is intimidating and staring down at people with that creepy eyes of his.

And as if hearing his thoughts, Akashi looked at him, frowning a little.

"Um, Akashi-kun," Kuroko interrupted before the red head could say anything to him and eyed each of them. "Are they all your friends?"

"Yes," Akashi promptly respond, making him and Kise choke on air. Akashi never treated or called them friends before.

Akashi walked towards the teal head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone, this is Kuroko Tetsuya," he introduced. "Tetsuya these are my friends, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki and you already met Atsushi."

"Hi again, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara greeted the teal head. "Do you want some snacks? I have vanilla candy."

Kuroko shook his head. "Thank you for the offer Murasakibara-kun but I'm afraid I have to refuse."

"Eh~ But it's vanilla Kuro-chin~"

"Maybe next time Murasakibara-kun."

"Wait," said Kise looking between Kuroko and Murasakibara. "You already know each other?"

Kuroko nodded. "Yes, we met during lunch time."

Kise pouted at that but seemed to quickly accept it and smiled brightly at Kuroko. He moved closer to the teal head and grabbed both of his hands. "Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko blankly blinked at the blond before looking down at their intertwined hands. "Likewise," said Kuroko, "is I would like to say but Kise-kun is getting too familiar and please refrain from calling me in that name."

"Kurokocchi, you're so mean!" Kise cried.

Aomine couldn't help but to let out an amused snort and smirked at the blond. "Too bad you're charm isn't working on him, huh Kise?"

"Shut up Aominecchi!"

Ignoring Kise, he turned to his former—or rather future shadow and partner. "Yo, Tetsu," he greeted nonchalantly though inside he was nervous.

"Nice to meet you Aomine-kun," replied Kuroko.

"Wait, how come Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi and Akashicchi can call you in various nicknames while I can't?!" protested Kise.

Midorima smack the back of Kise's head with his phone book. "Because the way you call people is weird," he said before turning to Kuroko and greeted him. "Kuroko."

Kuroko slightly bowed. "Hello Midorima-kun."

Akashi patted Kuroko in the back. "Good, now that everyone is acquainted, let's head to the front. I just saw the coaches coming in."

"Okay," everyone chorused except for Aomine.

He gazed at Kuroko's back where Akashi touched him and then eyed the red head. _Since when did Akashi become the type to touch people so casually?_ was his last thought before following everyone else.

**xXx**

Midorima watched as Kise jumped with the ball in his hand, copying one of Aomine's formless shots only for the ball to hit the board and bounce back to his face. He sighed when the blond fell unceremoniously on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing Kise? Get your ass in gear! It's basketball not dodge ball!" Aomine shouted in the sidelines.

"I'm trying!" Kise griped as he stood up from the floor.

"Then try harder, idiot! Or I'm the one who's going to smack you in the face with a ball!"

Trust Aomine to hurl insults and threats to someone as a form of encouragement though Kuroko was an exception to this…most of the time.

He pushed his glasses up his nose. Kise should have known better than to copy their movements from the future. Even if they have the knowledge that they accumulated in three years, their bodies were still that of a thirteen year old so they couldn't keep up with any of their techniques yet, physically.

As much as he hated to admit it, even he had a difficult time adjusting at first with his own body but he got well acquainted with it again after some time. He knows what he was capable of at this stage so he knew that he passed the try-outs with high marks and performed even better than he did the first time.

Aomine effortlessly breezed through the try-outs as if it was just warm up to him which isn't an entirely farfetched idea in the blue head's case. Akashi, of course, did everything perfectly as if he'll do anything less. While Murasakibara lazily did what he had previously done in the original timeline. And aside from Kise's recent mishap, he knew that every one of them will be placed in the first string.

Midorima then turned to Kuroko when he noticed that it was the teal head's turn. He once again sighed when Kuroko tried to do a lay-up only to miss. He almost forgot how Kuroko was terrible when it comes to shooting since it's been a long time since he last saw it and he was already used to seeing Kuroko's phantom shot.

Seeing Kuroko in such a state without his misdirection, he finally understands that the teal head was really weak. Although he have to admit that Kuroko is good at strategizing, not as good as Akashi for certain but he has a penchant for thinking up unusual ideas whenever he or his team in Seirin were in a tight spot.

He understands why Akashi opted to wait instead of just outright telling Kuroko about the misdirection style when Murasakibara told him about it. Kuroko has to have a strong determination so that he could unlock his own potential. It's not like he isn't determined now but it's not enough yet. Kuroko grows stronger when properly motivated.

Kuroko may be a shadow but he saw Kuroko grew stronger while playing with Seirin that he somehow emits a light of his own, although faint it was still there. And he knew that everyone from the Generation of Miracles, Seirin and Kagami could see it. A light that only a shadow could illuminate.

Midorima snapped out of his musings when he heard the whistle blow and Coach Sanada announced the results of the try-outs starting with the third string.

"…and number thirty-one, Kuroko Tetsuya," Coach Sanada finished.

He looked at the direction of Kuroko when his name was called but he was suddenly out of his sight.

"…and for the first string—"

His attention snapped back to the coach.

"—number eight, Aomine Daiki. Number eleven, Midorima Shintarou. Number twenty, Kise Ryouta. Number twenty-three, Murasakibara Atsushi and number twenty-nine, Akashi Seijuurou."

Midorima expected the outcome the same as in the original timeline with Kise being admitted as a difference. He looked down at his left hand and tightly clenched it. He has to train harder in shooting if he wants to be able to shoot like he does in the future. He won't wait until after the second championship for his talent to bloom. He'll force his talent to bloom with his own power if he had to.

**xXx**

Murasakibara was leaning against the wall while waiting for the others in the courtyard when the try-outs were done. Akashi told him to meet there so they could go to a convenience store and buy snacks as a way of celebrating. He was a little surprise to hear that from the red head but he didn't protest since it must be a part of the plan Akashi was devising. Why would he anyway, when there were snacks involved.

"Murasakibara-kun?"

He turned his head to the side and found Kuroko looking up at him with an expressionless face. He reached out a hand to ruffle his hair; Kuroko's hair was really soft. "Kuro-chin~" he greeted.

Kuroko closed one eye while he did that. "Please stop that Murasakibara-kun. I feel like I'm getting shorter if you continue to do that."

"Eh~? But I like touching Kuro-chin's hair," he complained but he did stopped what he was doing. "Do you need something Kuro-chin?"

"Yes," said Kuroko. "Have you seen Akashi-kun?"

He tipped his head to the side. "Aka-chin?" He looked back to the direction of the gym. "I think Aka-chin is talking to the coach."

"Is that so?"

He turned his eyes back to the teal head. "Why are you looking for Aka-chin, Kuro-chin?"

Kuroko shrugged. "Akashi-kun asked me to wait for him here."

"Oh~ Are you going to join us, too Kuro-chin?" he asked.

Kuroko blinked up at him. "Join in what?"

Before Murasakibara could answer the teal head, he was interrupted by Kise calling his name.

"Murasakibaracchi!" the blond stopped in front of him, panting. "How come you're done changing already?"

He shrugged. "Kise-chin is just so slow~"

"Kise, do you seriously think that Murasakibara will dawdle around when snacks are concerned?" Midorima said while walking towards them with Aomine behind him.

Kise confusingly looked at Midorima. "Eh? Snacks?"

Aomine's eyes looked around the courtyard. "Hey, where's Akashi?"

"Akashi-kun is talking to the coach."

Murasakibara amusingly watched everyone's shocked reactions when Kuroko finally announced his presence to them.

"Gah, Tetsu!"

"Ku-Kurokocchi?!"

"Kuroko!"

Unfazed at their startled yelps, Kuroko slightly bowed to them. "Hello."

"Stop scaring the hell outta me, Tetsu!" Aomine shouted while clutching his wildly thumping chest.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized emotionlessly.

"How long have you've been standing there Kurokocchi?" Kise asked.

Murasakibara wasn't surprised when Kuroko, in his deadpan voice, said, "I've been here the whole time."

Midorima eyed Kuroko thoughtfully. "Are you waiting for Akashi, too Kuroko?"

"Yes," Kuroko nodded.

"Jeez, what's taking him so long anyway?" Aomine grumbled. "Telling us to meet here and then arrived late."

"If you're going to complain then you're welcome to go home Daiki."

Aomine jumped in surprise and whirled around to face Akashi. "Akashi!"

"Sorry. I've kept you waiting Tetsuya, Atsushi and Shintarou," Akashi said while eyeing each of them as he said their name.

"Why am I being left out?!" Kise whined which Akashi chose to ignore.

Kuroko stared at Akashi with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Is there a reason why you called me and everyone else here Akashi-kun?"

Akashi's mouth twitched upward in a smile. "Since we managed to successfully join the basketball club, I felt like celebrating."

Murasakibara was already notified beforehand and so was Midorima so they weren't shocked as Kise and Aomine were.

"Eh? Really Akashicchi?" Kise asked, staring at the red head like it was the apocalypse or something.

"The hell Akashi, did you hit your head or something?"

Murasakibara wondered if Aomine was the one who got hit in the head since he's been cursing while talking to Akashi for quite some time now. Doesn't he know the consequences to that?

"Ah, Daiki," said Akashi, smiling ominously. "You're training is tripled."

"The hell, you can't do that!" Aomine protested.

"Keep cursing and I'll quadruple it," Akashi said while looking at the blue head coolly. "And I can do that since Coach Sanada and Nijimura-senpai gave me free reign to do whatever I want with the rest of you."

Aomine gritted his teeth in frustration. "Sadistic tyrant," he muttered under his breath.

Akashi seemed to hear it though and casually said, "Quadruple."

Aomine have a hand in mind to shut his mouth before the red head could punish him more.

"Wait, Akashi-kun," Kuroko interrupted. "What do you mean the coach gave you free reign?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko. "I persuaded Coach Sanada that I'll be the one responsible for them and made sure that we'll be promoted to regulars."

"Akashi-kun sure is great," said Kuroko before looking forlorn. "I feel inadequate to the rest of you."

Murasakibara wasn't the only one who suddenly felt awkward at Kuroko's words. Thankfully, Kise saved the day and hugged Kuroko. "Don't worry Kurokocchi! Someday you'll join the first string and play with the rest of us. You have a unique talent that only you can use once you figure out what it is." Kise was sure laying it on thick out there.

Aomine forcibly grabbed Kise's collar and away from the teal head. "Damn it Kise, stop harassing Tetsu!"

"I wasn't!" Kise spluttered incredulously.

Akashi sighed in exasperation. "Let's just go to the convenience store before I changed my mind."

**xXx**

Once everyone has their GoriGori-kun that Kise paid for them much to his chagrin, they decided to hang around in front of the store.

Kise glared at the popsicle in his hand. "Why do I have to pay for everyone?" he muttered to himself.

"Thank you for the treat Kise-kun," said Kuroko.

Kise did a three hundred sixty degree and smiled dazzlingly at the teal head. "You're welcome Kurokocchi! I'll treat you anytime and anywhere."

"You're sounding like a creep Kise," Aomine commented, eyeing the blond dispassionately before he slung an arm to Kuroko's shoulders. "Tetsu, if you got the winning stick, let me have it."

"Sure," Kuroko nodded. "I don't think I can eat another one anyway." He turned his head to the side to look at Aomine. "But Aomine-kun, I'm not sure if I got the winning stick. There's a high chance that I won't have it."

Aomine ruffled Kuroko's hair, grinning slightly. "I'm pretty sure you'll get it."

Murasakibara tapped Kise on the shoulders. "Kise-chin, buy me a box of Maiubo~"

Kise almost choked on his Popsicle. "What am I, you're mom? And why do I have to buy you one?"

"But I'm still hungry~"

"Then, have Akashicchi or Midorimacchi treat you."

Murasakibara pouted. "But you have a lot of money Kise-chin."

"Midorimacchi and especially Akashicchi are richer than me!" Kise protested.

Midorima glared at Kise when he heard his name being mentioned. "Don't drag me into this Kise. And I only use my money for important things like my lucky items," he said, pushing his glasses at the bridge of his nose.

"Lucky items aren't important things!"

The bickering stopped when Kuroko announced, "Ah, I got it."

Everyone looked at Kuroko and to the popsicle stick in his hand that has the word 'win' written on it.

Aomine grinned. "Good job, Tetsu!" he exclaimed before taking the stick that Kuroko handed him and went inside the store so he could exchange it.

Murasakibara followed the blue head to the store as he pulled Kise with him ignoring his complains of "Let me go Murasakibaracchi! I'm not paying for you!" and since Kise can't free himself from the purple head's grasp, he clasped his hands around Midorima's right arm dragging the green head with them, "You're coming with us Midorimacchi!" much to Midorima's annoyance.

Kuroko watched them in amusement. He never saw a group of friends with so many clashing personalities but for some reason click together in a very strange way. "They're weird," he couldn't help but note.

Akashi lightly chuckled at his observation. "I supposed they are. We all are actually."

Kuroko stared at the red head beside him. "It's only because of Akashi-kun that I met them."

"You'll meet them eventually since we're in the same club," Akashi reasoned, staring back at the teal head with a soft smile on his face. "Welcome to the group Tetsuya."

Kuroko blinked in astonishment before smiling back at the red head. "Thank you Akashi-kun."


	3. 3Q: Reestablishment

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing:** Eventual GOMXKuro

**A/N:** Because fast update is fast. But not fast enough to finish this for TououAoXTeikouKuro day apparently.

Thanks to my reviewers: **Neellok, Dumti, Billyberry97, fostinefoli, Another observer of the world, Chiisaiuki, booklover1209, Independent Not in Love, gsinbyk, silver woman, Guest, rea, TomAndJerry** and **chunminie** as well for the favorite and follow alerts!

* * *

**3****rd**** Quarter: Reestablishment **

* * *

Aomine drank his water eagerly as he leaned back against the wall when Coach Sanada announced that basketball practice was over. Having to experience Teikou's hellish training again was pure torture. Either because he hasn't practice for a while now or that he wasn't used to his younger body yet that he had a hard time enduring practice. And judging by everyone's exhausted state; he wasn't the only one who felt that way. In any case, he'll get the hang of it again after some time.

"Daiki."

He looked up to find Akashi staring down at him. He wondered what the red head wants with him. "What?"

"Aren't you going to meet up with Tetsuya in the fourth gym later?" asked Akashi.

His brows furrowed in confusion. "But Tetsu won't practice there until a month later."

"Tetsuya told me that he's been practicing in the gym for a week now," Akashi said and crossed his arms. "I won't be able to teach Tetsuya misdirection if he hasn't bonded with you yet."

"But we always see each other during lunch," he protested.

Akashi unemotionally stared at him. "I meant your bond as a shadow and light. Tetsuya improved because he has you as a partner."

He frowned. "Yeah, yeah I get it already. I'll see Tetsu later."

"Don't be such a grouch Daiki," said Akashi. "Or I'll have Ryouta replace you as Tetsuya's light."

Aomine couldn't help but snort. "As if Kise could compare to me, he won't be able to use Tetsu's full power."

Unfazed, Akashi said, "Then I will be Tetsuya's light."

He paused and stared hard at the red head, who doesn't look like he was kidding not that Akashi is the type to joke anyway. He sighed. "I'll do what I can."

"Hurry up Daiki," Akashi ordered. "I want Tetsuya to be with us before the Championship."

With that settled, Akashi left; leaving him with the thoughts of his impending meet up with Kuroko.

"Da—I mean, Aomine-kun!"

He turned his head and found Momoi waiting for him. "Satsuki."

"Aren't you going to change yet?" Momoi asked while rummaging for her phone in her bag that was ringing incessantly.

He slowly stood up from his spot and gave his childhood friend a pat on the head. "I'll stay here for a while so you can go on ahead. Spend some time with your friends or the other managers," he said and turned around to grab a basketball.

He puzzlingly looked back at Momoi when he heard her gasped and found the pink head covering her mouth with her two hands and staring at him with tears in her eyes. "What the hell? Satsuki, what's wrong?" he asked, scowling.

Momoi grabbed his arms tightly. "Dai-chan, are you dying?" she asked frantically, reflexively calling him by his childhood nickname. "Did you hit your head or something? You're never this nice. We should call the hospital!"

"Shut up Satsuki! I'm fine," he growled, an annoyed vein ticking on his forehead and removed Momoi's hands in him. "You're exaggerating as always."

Momoi pouted. "Well, you're acting weird."

"I'll practice some more, okay," he said. "So you don't have to wait for me."

"Whatever you say Dai-chan. I'll see you tomorrow then," Momoi said and waved goodbye to him before skipping towards the gym door where the other two managers were waiting for her.

Aomine sighed. "Time to meet Tetsu, I guess."

**xXx**

Aomine spun the ball that he brought atop of his finger as he opened the door to the fourth gym. He glanced around inside, his eyes searching for the teal head. "Tetsu, you in here?"

"Aomine-kun?"

He jumped in surprise when and dropped the ball from his finger when he heard Kuroko's soft voice beside him. He turned to his side, glaring at the teal head. "Tetsu don't scare me!"

"I'm sorry," Kuroko apologized and gazed up at him in confusion. "What are you doing here Aomine-kun?"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I heard from Akashi that you're practicing here and I thought that you could use a partner or something."

"I don't mind having Aomine-kun as my partner," said Kuroko. "But I'm not a very good player though."

"Everyone is good at something," he said as he started to dribble the ball that he dropped. "You just haven't found what yours is yet. And whether you're good or not, I don't care just as long as both of us are having fun playing basketball together, right?"

Kuroko let out a small smile at him. "I hope you won't regret what you just said Aomine-kun."

"I won't." _Nor would I ever will._

And that's what they did, they played basketball nonstop. He didn't hold back against Kuroko especially when the teal head looked so determined. There were times when Kuroko would unconsciously use his weak presence and would try to steal the ball from his hands but he doesn't know misdirection yet so it didn't work out plus the fact that he was already used to Kuroko's weak presence on the court. But even so, for him, playing with Kuroko again was nostalgic and yet at the same time also fun.

And so they continued to play and play, forgetting the world outside the two of them and the one thing that was important to them both.

Until Aomine find himself genuinely grinning while playing basketball with Kuroko.

He easily passed the teal head's defense and shot the ball from the three-point line. "My win again," he said, grinning at Kuroko.

Kuroko panted. "I'm no match for you Aomine-kun."

He slung an arm around Kuroko's shoulders. "C'mon Tetsu cheer up, it's just for today. One day you're going to pass my defenses but until then practice hard."

"I'll try Aomine-kun," Kuroko said. "But for now, stop leaning on me. You're heavy."

He quickly removed his arm. "Oops, sorry Tetsu." He eyed the teal head carefully as Kuroko panted in exhaustion. "But man, you're stamina is really, really weak Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun is just abnormal," Kuroko retorted in between huffs.

"Hey, don't blame it on me," Aomine stared at Kuroko for a while. "Let's do this again tomorrow Tetsu."

Kuroko nodded, smiling at him a little. "Yes."

**xXx**

Aomine poked Kuroko's lifeless body after their intense one-on-one. "Oi, Tetsu don't sleep here. You'll catch a cold and Akashi will kill me if you caught one," he said still poking the teal head.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko murmured, still lying down with his face on the floor. "I'll get up in a moment."

"You're not even moving!" he complained before sighing and gently pulled Kuroko's arm to drape onto his shoulders. He helped Kuroko stand and carefully deposited him against the wall. He took the teal head's towel and threw it on Kuroko's head. "Here. At least dry yourself."

"Thank you Aomine-kun," Kuroko muttered weakly as he dried himself. "You can be considerate at times."

His left eye twitched in annoyance. "Oi, I'm always considerate."

Kuroko chose to ignore him and just drank his bottle of water. "It's not fair that Aomine-kun isn't even sweating that much."

He smirked. "Because I'm just that great."

"Humble, too," Kuroko sarcastically muttered before eyeing him. "Kise-kun didn't come today."

Aomine scowled in irritation at the mention of that blond. "Yeah, good riddance," he said, not even hiding the annoyance in his voice.

Once Kise found out about his one-on-one practice with Tetsu, that idiot came barreling at the fourth gym demanding that he wants to join and also whining that he wants to spend time with Kuroko. Kuroko was okay with it but for him it was the opposite. His late night practice with Tetsu was just for the two of them and he won't have Kise come between them. But it seems like the blond doesn't get it and still barged in. He was (slightly) grateful that Akashi stepped in and forbade Kise from interfering with them.

He sat beside the teal head as he took his drink. "Akashi ordered Kise to train some more. Alone."

"It seems so weird that all of you listen to Akashi-kun," Kuroko observed.

He shrugged at that. Akashi can be scary when provoked. "You're stamina is getting better," he said, changing the subject.

"Yes," Kuroko nodded. "Though practice is still hard, I'm getting the hang of it." He then looked at him, eyeing the ball he was spinning on his finger. "When did you start playing basketball Aomine-kun?"

He thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling. "I don't remember. All I know is that I've been playing since I was little. I always challenged some adults to play with me in a street ball court. I guess that's where I picked up my own style."

Kuroko blinked at him. "Your own style?"

"Yup," he said as he stood up and started to dribble the ball. "It's called the formless style."

"Formless style?" Kuroko repeated.

Aomine grinned at Kuroko. "Watch," he said before running through the center of the court, dribbling the ball. Once in the free throw line, he jumped and shot the ball with his body almost parallel to the ground.

Kuroko watched in amazement at his skill and agility only to sweatdropped when the ball hit the board instead of going through the net. "That was…" he trailed off, "…almost impressive Aomine-kun."

"Tch!" he grumbled before running towards the ball. "Almost had it."

Kuroko slowly stood up from his spot and walked towards him. "When Aomine-kun said formless, you mean you don't use the standard position of shooting."

"Yeah," he shrugged. "In street ball, you can shoot however you want just as long as you can score. I got used to it, I guess."

"That's amazing," Kuroko praised.

Aomine awkwardly scratched the back of his neck at the compliment. "Yeah," he said. "Anyway, it's late. Let's go home."

"Alright," Kuroko agreed and smiled at him. "Let's play tomorrow Aomine-kun."

"Of course!" he said with a grin and before he knew it, he was holding up his fist to Kuroko; almost a reflex. He inwardly cursed himself when he noticed what he was doing and was about to pulled his fist back when Kuroko bumped his fist with his. He stared at the teal head in surprise and found Kuroko gently smiling at him. His grin got wider at that.

Suddenly, Aomine felt that everything was going to be all right.

**xXx**

"Here," Aomine said, handing Kuroko his GoriGori-kun.

Kuroko took the popsicle he offered. "Thank you Aomine-kun."

"How's your practice in the third string coming along?" he asked as he removed the wrapping of his popsicle and throwing it in the trash bin.

Kuroko sighed wearily. "It's hard."

"You'll get used to it soon enough."

Kuroko looked up at him. "What about Aomine-kun and everyone else?"

"Practice is fine," he shrugged. "Except when Akashi tends to be sadistic and punished us by doubling or tripling our training menu."

He frowned when he remembered the day that he got into a squabble with Kise the same time Murasakibara picked a fight with Midorima because of the green head's lucky item. Akashi got pissed at them and tripled their training regimen. Their seniors pitied them but none dared to oppose the red haired vice-captain and even Nijimura-senpai and Coach Sanada overlooked their punishment.

"Really?" said Kuroko, who seemed to surprise at what he said. "But Akashi-kun seems so nice."

His train of thought broke off at the teal head's words. "Don't get fooled by him Tetsu," he warned. "Trust me, that guy's a devil."

Kuroko doesn't seem entirely convinced but accepted his warning. "How long have you known everyone anyway?" he asked before licking his popsicle.

Aomine doesn't know how to respond to that so he safely answered, "A while but we're not that close. We only met because of basketball, as if I'll be friends with those crazy guys."

"But you seem like you get along well with each other," Kuroko commented.

He gave Kuroko a despairingly look which the teal head somehow find amusing. "We don't get along."

"Whatever you say Aomine-kun," said Kuroko, hiding a smile. "What about basketball, do they play just like you?"

"No," he shook his head. "We have our own style. Kise can copy movements once he sees them, Midorima is good at three pointers, Murasakibara has a good defense and also good at offense and Akashi can do pretty much everything."

"Hmm…" Kuroko mulled at the info he'd given him. "A style of your own, huh?"

Aomine got distracted when he saw a game arcade in the distance. He grabbed Kuroko's wrist excitedly and tugged him forward. "Tetsu, let's play at the arcade!"

"Wait, Aomine-kun!" Kuroko tried to stop him but it was useless and just sighed, following his whim.

**xXx**

Aomine was whistling with his hands in his pockets as he walked home with Momoi by his side. Since Kuroko had to go home early, they postponed their late practice and because he had nothing better to do (he ignored Kise's beg for a one-one-one), he decided to go home and buy a gravure magazine on the way to read later.

He turned to his childhood friend who kept glancing at him ever since they left school. "What?"

Momoi quickly averted her eyes from him. "Nothing!"

"Yeah, right," he snorted. "You kept staring at me for a while now."

"Well," Momoi said as she laced her fingers behind her back. "You're kind of grumpy when we started middle school but these past few days you seem to be smiling a lot and I wondered what's the reason for that."

He almost halted on his steps but he continued moving forward and at the thought of Kuroko, a grin showed on his face.

"Like that!" Momoi exclaimed while pointing at him. "You're grinning by yourself more often."

He pushed the finger pointed at his face and said, "I met a guy."

Momoi gasped, shocked. "Dai-chan, you're gay?!"

"Idiot, that's not what I meant!" he shouted, glaring at the pink head. "There's this guy that I've been practicing basketball with in the fourth auditorium."

"Oh," said Momoi, finally getting what he meant. "That guy must be good if you're having fun playing with him. Is it Akashi-kun?"

"Hell no, as if I'll have fun playing with him," Aomine rolled his eyes at the thought of the red head and suppressed his shiver when the thought of playing basketball with Akashi and having fun with it crossed his mind. "That guy is still in third string."

Momoi blinked. "Eh?"

"It's fine. He'll be promoted to first string soon," he said and buried his hands in his pockets. "You'll meet him then."

Momoi let out a soft smile while fondly looking at him. "I'm glad that you're having fun Dai-chan."

Aomine couldn't help the smile blossoming on his face. "Yeah, me too."

**xXx**

Aomine quickly apologized at the students he kept bumping into as he ran in the hallways towards Kuroko's class. It was after class and since basketball practice was cancelled due to reasons that he didn't bother listening to, he figured that he could practice with Kuroko instead (after shaking Kise from his trail of course; that guy was stubbornly persistent).

When he finally arrived at Kuroko's classroom, he abruptly slide the door open and called the teal head's name loudly. "Tetsu!" He paid no heed to the baffled and surprised looks that he was getting as he scanned for Kuroko inside.

"You're disturbing everyone Daiki."

He jumped in surprise and whirled towards the red head, who moved beside him without his notice. "Akashi?!" he asked in bewilderment. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Akashi arched an eyebrow at him. "This is my class Daiki."

"Huh?" His brows scrunched together as he took a step back and looked up at the class sign above the door to check of he got the wrong classroom. He turned his eyes back to Akashi. "But isn't this Tetsu's class?"

"Yes, it is. Tetsuya and I are classmates," answered Akashi.

"What!" He shakily pointed at the red head. "But-But, you're…I mean, you…" he trailed off and narrowed his eyes at Akashi. "Don't tell me, you—"

Akashi waved his hand dismissively, stopping him from finishing his accusation. "What do you need Tetsuya for, Daiki?"

Aomine sighed and pocketed his hands. "To ask Tetsu to practice with me."

"I see. Tetsuya is at the library borrowing a book. He should still be there and perhaps talking to Shintarou," Akashi said and gestured for him to move aside so he could get out of the classroom. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to hand the class journal to my homeroom teacher."

He didn't bother asking the red head how he knew what Kuroko was doing but he was wondering about something. "Wait, Akashi!" he called, stopping Akashi.

Akashi glanced back at him. "What is it?"

"When will you teach Tetsu misdirection?" he asked. He couldn't wait to be Kuroko's light again, to be his partner again.

Akashi smirked. "Soon, Daiki. Soon," was his vague reply before walking away.

Aomine clenched his fists in his pocket. He wants that _soon_ to come fast.

**xXx**

Aomine and Kuroko were sitting and lounging inside the fourth auditorium as they decided to take a break from playing. Aomine watched as Kuroko pensively peered at the ball in his hands. It didn't escape his notice how the teal head looked distracted that day and seemed to have a lot of things in mind. He figured that it wasn't any of his business and would wait when Kuroko was ready to talk. But waiting wasn't really his strong point and he got impatient.

"What's wrong Tetsu?" he asked, his patience already ran out.

Kuroko blinked as if snapping from his thoughts before looking up at him. "What do you mean Aomine-kun?"

"You're not acting like your usual self so I thought that you might have a problem or something," he said, shifting awkwardly. He really wasn't the type to give advice but if it's Kuroko he'll try his best.

Kuroko returned his gaze back to the ball in his hands. "I was thinking of something," he said. "Do you remember when you told me about your own style Aomine-kun and even everyone's style?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "What about it?"

"I can't forget what you said at that time," said Kuroko. "And then an idea sprouted in my mind."

His brows furrowed while looking at Kuroko as he took his pocari sweat to drink.

"What if there's style that was intended for me and only I can use it?"

Aomine choked on his drink. Kuroko gently patted him on the back as he started to cough and tried to gasp for air. When his cough has finally subsided, he stared wide eyed at the teal head. "Wh-What did you just say?"

Kuroko was watching him in confusion but answered him anyway. "I said, what if there's a unique style that I could play in basketball."

He stared at the teal head in astonishment. Could it be possible that Kuroko figured out his misdirection style even without Akashi's help? But it looks like Kuroko was still unsure about it. Despite that, he was surprised that the teal head thought about his own style just because he told him about his formless style in basketball. As much as he wants to tell Kuroko about misdirection, he can't. Not just because Akashi will skin him alive if he did but because he doesn't know much about that style even if Kuroko was his shadow and partner or even when they became enemies. He gets the mechanics of it since he was his light but he doesn't understand it the way Kuroko does or even Akashi.

He opened his mouth to say something encouraging to the teal head but he was interrupted when the door of the gym suddenly opened. Both he and Kuroko turned towards it and found Akashi watching them with a blank expression.

"So you're both here," said Akashi while walking towards them.

Kuroko stood up and he followed suit but didn't greeted the red head unlike Kuroko. "Akashi-kun."

He watched in uncertainty as Akashi intensely stared Kuroko. "Do you need something Akashi?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Akashi said, not taking his eyes away from the teal head. "I need to talk to Tetsuya."

He raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Akashi gave him a knowing look. "I need to speak with Tetsuya alone, Daiki," he repeated.

His eyes widen in surprise when he finally understands what the red head meant. "Uh, yeah sure," he mumbled. "See you tomorrow Tetsu."

"See you Aomine-kun."

Aomine gave Kuroko one last look and glanced at Akashi for a second before quietly leaving the fourth gym. He closed the door and leaned against it for a moment before sighing and walked away.

It was finally time for his shadow to be back by his side.

* * *

**A/N: **If you're wondering about Haizaki, he'll show up soon. In the canon, Kuroko met Akashi in Oct. and admitted in the first string in Dec. of their first year while in this story, it is still May. There's a purpose for this, which I can't tell since I don't want to spoil it for you.

_And I only just noticed that Akashi-kun is mentioned here a lot. That was totally unintentional._


End file.
